The bond between us
by DarkInuHanyou
Summary: The moon hung brightly in the star filled sky as the Youkai Lord gracefully walked thru the thick underbrush of the forest. A young girl in a yellow and orange yukata skipped happily along his side singing a made up tune.


Disclaimer- I do not own anything, it's all Rumiko Takahashi's. sob

----------------------------------------------------------  
The bond between us  
----------------------------------------------------------

The moon hung brightly in the star filled sky as the Youkai Lord gracefully walked thru the thick underbrush of the forest. A young girl in a yellow and orange yukata skipped happily along his side singing a made up tune. "Sesshomaru-Sama, the moon is so pretty today, isn't it?" The young girl stopped and stared up at the bright sky with a look of pure joy. "Rin, keep quiet!" Jakken said fiercely to the young girl. The youkai lord stopped mid-step staring coldly at the road ahead.

"Rin, get back." He instructed, the young girl dashing behind a bush. A large snake youkai slithered out from the underbrush further up the path. The youkai darted towards him. He evaded gracefully, but the youkai went for the bush where Rin was hidden. It grabbed her and held her up to it's face "SESSHOMARU-SAMA!".

Opening it's mouth, showing large, dripping fangs, he clamped down upon her slender arm, causing her to yelp and screech her lords name. He glided to the demon and quickly exterminating it. Rin fell limply to the ground, growing paler by the minute. "Rin…" The youkai lord gathered her in his arm and walked swiftly up the path. "Milord! Wait for me!" The imp scrambled to catch up. "Where are we going, milord?", "Quiet Jakken."

Sesshomaru snapped. Rin's breathing became labored and faint, she was dripping sweat. A small farming village came into view as the sun slowly rose. The lord, still holding the weak, dying girl, walked thru the village and stopped at a particular hut, catching some cruel stares. "Get away from the healer's hut, demon!", "Leave this village!" various villagers yelled, throwing rocks at the tall demon. He didn't seem to notice as he strode into the hut, laying the girl gently on a futon laid out for the sickly. "Heal her." He said fiercely to the healer, who was backed up to the door in fear.

Sesshomaru walked to the far side of the futon, "Heal her, she was bitten by a snake youkai." The healer looked at the pale, sickly girl, and then to the Inu youkai. He walked over to the young girl and felt her forehead. "You came here just in time, I have just the right thing." The lord stared intently at the young girl as the healer mixed herbs at rubbed them on the bite wound. "Let her rest for a while, you both may stay here." The healer smiled at Sesshomaru and the girl, leaving the hut for his home. The youkai sat next to the girl and placed his hand near hers, watching her slow breathing, in and out, in and out.

Three days passed very quickly as the girl lay on the futon, her lord still sitting beside her, watching her closely. Her small hand raised up to her eyes as she slowly sat up. She looked up at her lord and smiled, "Good morning, Sesshomaru-sama." He looked at her bright, vibrant face and handed her a bowl of stew. "Eat, Rin." She gladly took the bowl and ate it all without a second thought. "We must be off." The lord walked towards the door, looking back at the girl as she struggled to stand up on the feet she hadn't used for days. He walked back over her and offered her his hand. She looked up at him confused, but gladly accepted his kindness. He strode out of the hut and looked back to make sure the girl was coming. She was skipping around behind him, laughing like there wasn't a care in the world.

Later in there journey thru the forest, Jakken had finally caught up with them and was silently cursing his short appendages. They had set up camp in a clearing, the young girl sat on her bed of leaves and moss she had gathered. "Oyasumi nasai, Sesshomaru-sama." She laid down and closed her eyes, her lord watching as her breathing regulated, signaling she was asleep. He sat against a tree, staring blankly ahead, when he heard a small whimper from the small child. She was shivering in her sleep. It was a cold December night, well below freezing. She sat up, still asleep and walked towards her lord. She laid down by her lords side, using his fluffy as a pillow. She fell back asleep smiling. Sesshomaru looked down at her sleeping form, curled up by his side. He slowly, cautiously as not to wake her, put his arm around her and smiled.


End file.
